Taming The Vixen
by TayuyaNorthgate
Summary: A very talented former Konoha Shinobi, lived in a forrest for over two years now. His life was pretty boring since then. One day tumult hit his everyday life. One Chunin and four Genin from Konoha were chasing a squad of strangers. One of them was a red-haired, loud-mouthy girl, in which Yato took interest...
1. Uncommon Incidences

**This is the re-written version of my old Fanfiction "The Story Of A Sad Hero". The old one was full of litte mistakes and passages, I wouldn't write like this now. I hope to see some of the old readers here. Feel free to correct me if I do mistakes, I'll try to correct them instantly this time :) Have Fun, lads!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the routine of Yato Ganan. He was lying on a tree, watching some clouds passing by and listen to the twitters from the birds. It was one of these days, where he decided to do nothing and just hang around a bit.

Suddenly he could feel the ground quaking, which was followed by an explosion-like sound. _What is happening?_ he thought. Yato was on alert right now. He went through serveral hand signs and vanished in a stream of wind. He flew to the spot, where the event took place. He was hiding on a safespot, close enough, that he can witness everything, but far enough, that he would get hit by any kind of jutsu.

"Go ahead, our mission is important. We don't want to disappoint our master!" Said the plump, orange-haired man, who casted a jutsu, which looked like an igloo, made of dirt and stones, Yato haven't see him or his three companions before. The three others nodded and leapt away.

_What is going on here?_ Yato asked to himself. He could sense the chakra of five other shinobi. Obviously they had to be in that igloo-form. Another earthquake took place, as the huge stoneformation, hold by the big man, bursted on the opposite where the caster was standing. Yato now had clear vision on the five ninjas he already sensed. There was one, who seemed to be the leader of the small group, with a man-bun and a chunin-vest. _This must be a member of the Nara-Clan, he looks like Shikaku!_ he also could see a thick boy in a green jacket, a blonde in an orange jumpsuit, a boy with his ninja-dog and a possessor of the Byakugan. The thick one, with the green jacket decided to take the big man by his own and suggested his friends to chase the other three.

They did as he told them and leapt off. Yato followed them, still hidden in his wind-form.

The triad, that was heading away from the fighting scene obtained a sealed bin. All three of them wore the same outfit. A potato sack-like robe with a light purple knitted belt around their waist. They had to stop again, because the quartett of Konohanin, which Yato could see from their hitai-ate, was about to catch up.

Again, two from the trio leapt away with that barrel, while a spider-like man, with a darker skin tone and eight arms decided to fight the other shinobis. _This man has some interesting techniques! _Yato thought. But he had no time to rest. Because the Byakugan possessor was the only one who was able to use the Juuken technique, he was the only one from the Konoha squad, who could fight the spider man effectively. So the rest of the small group moved on, so did Yato.

After a while a double-headed man and a red-haired girl hat to take a rest. They were exhausted from their trip. They set up some traps, so that their chasers wouldn't be able to follow them too fast. But they were heedless. So they didn't sense the younger group, which was already in range. The one who seemed to be a Nara threw a light bomb between the two potato sack wearer. Both of them weren't able to move, because they got caught by the Ninpo Kagemane no Jutsu.

_I knew he's a Nara! A little strategy-head. He used the light bomb to intensify the light, causing his shadows to get stronger and get a tighter grip on his enemys._ The boy in his orange jumpsuit jumped in and threw the ton into the direction of the dog-possessor.

"Kiba, catch it!" the boy shouted.

"Nothing easier than that, Naruto!" Kiba threw back. "Akkamaru, go! _GATSUGA_"

"Shit!" the red-haired girl cursed, as two strong swirls were heading towards them. Out of the blue, a letter bomb got threw into the middle of the whole scene! When she detonated Kiba and the double-headed man fell into a deep gulch. When the smoke settled a grey-haired man stood there, with that bin. His aura was exceptional.

"Tayuya, what are you guys doing out here?" the man asked in a lowkey voice.

"Kimimaru..."

"You guys are late! Where are Kidomaru and Jirobo?" Kimimaru asked.

"They..." She wanted to explain.

"I see!" The man with the strange aura said. "Tayuya, you have to take on this guys, bringing Orochimaru that vessel has top priority. It's of extraordinary importance! I will carry on from now on, I count on you!" he said and vanished from the ground.

_They start to annoy me!_ the young Nara thought.

"So, let's have some fun, dumbasses!" Tayuya spat.

"Well, let's do this quick!" Naruto said, balling his fist in ambition.

"No wait, Naruto!"

"Shikamaru?" the blonde asked.

"We can't estimate how strong she is! We have to plan out something, because she won't let us pass here!" Shikamaru explained. So they did a step closer to each other, whispering, and thinking over a strategy, how they can beat the girl.

"Ok, let's do it!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm so excited!" Tayuya taunted ironically. Naruto jumps over her, Tayuya ready to launch an assault on him, as she found herself caught by the Ninpo Kagemane no jutsu again. _Stupid Shadow!_

"I am your opponent from now on!" Shikamaru explained. "You're pretty easy to catch with the same trick more than one time!"

"HAHA! Who's the dumbass now!" Naruto taunted on the kunoichi, while he clapped on his rear.

"Fuckin' freak!" Tayuya cursed again.

"Good Luck, Shikamaru!" the blonde winked, before he then, leapt of.

xXx

The fight between Shikamaru and Tayuya was a head-to-head one. In the end Tayuya was able to break free from the Ninpo Shadowcuffs, that went up her body but to choke her, with sheer force, abusing her level two seal-mark from Orochimaru. From a far distance, a whirlwind was launched at the girl, which she couldn't manage to dodge, due to the fact, she wasn't completely free from Shikamarus shadows. The red-haired Kunoichi was sent flying, as Shikamaru fell onto the ground in relief and exhaustion. "Uff" he loudly sighed.

Yato patinetly pursued the fight and wa astonished by the unique style of fighting, the girl had.

Another kunoichi entered the scene, landing right next to the exhausted Nara. "Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're Konohas allies from now on and we were sent here to help you, getting back this Uchiha kid!" the four-buned Sunanin explained.

"You're late!" Shikamaru complained "But I won't need your help."

"Oh, really? Why are you lying on the floor in exhaustion then?" She maliciously asked.

"Hmpf!" Shikamaru refused to answer.

"Give me some information about her? What's her fighting stlye like?" Temari asked.

"She doesn't use any weapons. Her only weapon is her flute and she's strong on a long distance. She can cast genjutsus through a melodie from her mateki!"

_This should be the perfect spot_ Tayuya thought. She started to play a special melody on her flute, casting a stonger genjutsu through it.

"There you are!" Temari spotted her and casted a _Fuuton: Tatsu no Ooshigoto _hewing down a huge area. "That should be it! Let's move on, the others may need our help!"

"I guess you're right." Shikamaru sighed.

_That jutsu of hers (Temari) was quite impressive. What a power!_ Yato thought. He sat on a tree, that was out of Temaris range. Besides him a certain red-haired kunoichi was whimpering in pain. "Don't move, I'll take care of you!" He said in a serious tone. _Her cursed-mark receded... She won't fight on her level two state to soon again._

* * *

**This should be it for now, the next chapter will follow the days, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a like or a comment, rate me and stuff and I hope to see you in the next chapter then! Yikes!**


	2. Company

**Ok lads! I got some News for ya! I bought a prescious, little slave, called Darkie, who'll read over my stories again and correct made mistakes. Do not wonder, if the release of the chapters are going to take a bit longer now. But don't worry, if the correction of my words will take too long, I'll take out my whip and swing around with it a bit xD**

* * *

**II. Company**

Tayuya, not sure whether she's unconscious or not, watched a boy, from about sixteen years, who's hands were roaming over her body. She thought she's in danger, due to the fact, that someone was touching her without permission, and she wasn't able to defend herself. The fight against Shikamaru was quite energy-sapping, plus Orochimaru's seal took its toll.

_She's beautiful _Yato thought, while healing her.

_"__Fuuton: Tatsu no Ooshigoto", Temari screamed, sending a weasel with a sickle to lumber big parts of the forest. Tayuya couldn't block or dodge the powerful jutsu, so she got knocked off the tree.  
Before a large trunk could land on her, Yato quickly entered the scene, putting Tayuya over his shoulder and__ moved out of the way. Luckily, he was a very fast shinobi, it was nearly impossible to see his actions with naked eyes. The former Konohanin laid the redhead carefully on a tree and watched out for other attempts to attack. He was unsure if Temari and/or Shikamaru realized him._

Tayuya saw a brown-haired boy, in a white shirt with the Konohagakure emblem on it and blue shorts, that was healing her wounds. Even if she could, she wouldn't have asked for it. She would rather die, instead of receiving help from a stranger, that made her look weak. But somehow it felt so good to her. His warm hands, sending waves of the green healing chakra through her body.

The sun was setting slowly. Yato was healing her for about two to three hours now. It was when Tayuya felt able to move again, so Yato let off of her. Then the injured Kunoichi quickly jumped on her feet.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to me? Seriously, what's wrong with you?!" Tayuya shouted at him, feeling a piercing pain in her right leg, which caused her, to break down. Before she hit the floor, she found herself, lying on Yato's shoulder.

"You're too weak to move yet!", a warm and heartily voice explained "My name is Yato Ganan and I am formerly from Konohagakure. I saw you fighting over there -", he pointed at the lumbered area in front of them "and before that last attack from them could hit you and most likely kill you, I jumped in and saved you. Otherwise a big tree would've crushed you to sludge. I saved you, because I like your fighting-style and want to know more about it.

If you were dead, you wouldn't be able to explain it to me, right?", Yato said, smiling at her.

"Little clod, leave me alone!", she yelled at him.

"I won't leave you alone yet. If I would do so, you would be an easy prey to all the Nukenins out here. You're too weak to move. Let the healing sink in and we can talk about it again." Yato explicated.

"You sound like, you won't let me go, jerk!" Tayuya snapped.

"That's right. If I'd be a possessive person I wouldn't, but I won't force you to stay with me. That wouldn't make sense at all. Because if you'd get a chance to escape, you would. And I don't want to babysit you. As I told you, I am from Konohagakure, but I got expelled over four years ago. Since that day, I lived in this forest on my own, which was pretty stressful. I wish I had a companion over the last few years.", Yato told her with a sad face. "No one likes to be alone, neither do I."

"Aha, and why should I accompany you?" Tayuya cursed.

"I never said, that I want you to accompany me.", Yato said, "I just said, that I don't like being alone and that a companion would be great. I didn't say, that said company must be you!"

"You think I'm dumb, you loser? You're healing me and I didn't ask for it! So, if you don't implicate me as a companion with your actions, then you're at least hoping I will!", Tayuya argued.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am a loser..." Yato gulped as he hesitated to answer Tayuyas next question. "Why you should stay with me... well... erm..." Tayuya raised an eyebrow on that "Erm... I am a nice person and... erm... I can teach you a lot and maybe I'm able to get rid of that curse mark on your neck." The young Ganan stuttered.

"You can teach me what?" Tayuya asked skeptical.

"A lot of jutsus, you know! I can help you find your elemental-affinity and teach you about chakra manipulation and..."

"Elemental-affinity?" Tayuya cut him off.

"Yes... you never heard about it?", asked.

"No...", Tayuya answered. She had the strange feeling, that although Yato seemed to be slightly older than her, she felt much more mature than him.

"Well, I will tell you about it, but for now, we should rest a bit and take a nap.", the Ganan jumped off the tree to the ground, with Tayuya on his back. He gently set her down and went to several hand-signs. _Doton:_ _Shikkari shita no tento_, he slammed his hand onto the floor, causing two plates of hardened dirt to raise from the floor, meeting each other, forming a tent with hardly enough space for both of them. Some seconds of silence went by. Then, Tayuya turned her eyes from the provisional tent to Yato, looking him straight in the eyes with a mix of disgust, fury, bewilderment and disbelief.

"No fucking way!", she cursed snippily.

"Uh...", Yato had no clue what she was talking about. "What's your problem? I guess sleeping in two sleeping bags beneath a tent made from rocks is much better and saver, than sleeping randomly on the ground.", he explained, still not knowing, what her problem was.

"Are you crazy? You think I am gonna sleep in one tent with a freaky stranger?!", she roared. "Who knows, what you're going to do with me in there!?", the red-haired kunoichi raged in disbelief.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!", Yato's face turned into deep red, realizing what she struggled with. "This is embarrassing. I'm so sorry! I don't intend to do anything to you!", Yato excused. He quickly did the same hand-signs and rammed his hand to the floor again. Another rock plate erupted from the ground, separating their compound in the middle.

"Uff -" Tayuya sighed. Yato picked her up from the floor, walking the few steps to the tent with Tayuya in his arms and laid her softly on the floor. _Goddamn, why do I have to be unable to move? I don't wanna sleep next to this freak!, _Tayuya thought solemnly.

"You know, the time I spent out here in the forest, I got into several conflicts with Nukenins, who tried to ambush me, while I was sleeping. None of them were able to even hurt me, although I'm just a kid. So rest assured, nothing will happen to you!", Yato assured.

"Wow, now I feel safe", Tayuya flouted, "There's nothing more soothing, than sleeping in a stony tent with a freaky stranger!"

"Why am I freaky?", he asked.

"Cut it out! I'll leave it at that!", she answered.

xXx

"Huuuuuaargh!", the red-haired girl yawned. _Oh... I almost forgot, that I'm still with this loser!_ She lifted her head as far as possible and scanned the environment. She couldn't see Yato anywhere. _Did he walk off? _She could finally feel her legs again. She shook them a little bit. _This blond bitch was really strong! In addition, she came to the fight, when my chakra-resources where pretty low. That was so unfair! _She thought, still looking for Yato. She crept out of their little compound and stood up. She wasn't able to get a safe stand as her legs were still shaky. _Never knew, standing could be this strenuous. _Tayuya tried to walk a few steps, before losing her stand. She was sinking to the floor, when Yato jumped in and caught her.

"Good Morning!", he said and smiled sheepishly. "You're recovering very fast, but you're still not able to walk! You should rest another day. Maybe you can walk tomorrow."

"Where were you anyways? Promising me safety and disappearing a few moments later!" the young Kunoichi ranted.

"To be honest, I left you at about midnight already, hehe", her sight overshadowed, "I was on hunt! We need something to eat, you know!", he defended himself.

"And what if someone came at me at night? I couldn't move, who knows what they might do to me?!", Tayuya loudly yelled.

"For someone, who didn't want me to heal and protect her, you're very reproachful." Yato pointed out.

Tayuyas face slightly blushed: "Well... uhm... whatever, freak!", she rammed her fist onto his head in a reaction of cluelessness, because she didn't want to show any kind of affection.

"OUCH!", the young boy whined. "I got us a mutton!", he reported and held up the dead animal in triumph.

"Iew! Get that out of my face! I surely won't eat a dead rabbit!"

"What else are you gonna eat then?", he asked teasingly.

"Uhm...", Tayuya stuttered. A loud snarl echoed from her stomach. Yato couldn't hold back his heartily laughter. "How late is it?" she asked.

"Must be about twelve o'clock." Yato analyzed, reading the position of the sun and the shadows. He collected some sticks from around and put them together. Then he formed some hand-signs: "_Katon!" _he shouted and spat a small flame out of his mouth, setting up a textbook-campfire. Afterwards he quickly shed the dead animal with one of his Kunai. Tayuya watched him in disgust. She wasn't used to the habits of wildlings. The only life she knew was in imprisonment. She never had to worry about food, since Kabuto always brought all prisoners their food. The food was neither good, nor much. It was hardly enough to not starve from it. The only thing she had to eat was porridge every day. As a result, she forgot the taste and even the smell of flesh and anything else but that greasy porridge stuff. "So, tell me something about you!", Yato said in a warm tone, well knowing, she couldn't tell him much.

"Why should I, dumbass?", she grumpily responded.

"Ah, so you want to sit here closemouthed?", he asked.

"Yes!", the young Ganan gasped at that.

"So, I guess, I'm gonna tell you something about me then. As I already told you, I am Yato Ganan, a former Shinobi from Konohagakure. Don't wonder about my strange family name. It has a traditional origin. The founder of the Ganan-clan was a senior that lived about a hundred years in the past. Feudal lords had the title -nan then. The composition of the prefix has thousands of variations. The head of my clan simply took his initials G and A. His name was Gonshi Arutome, but he died long before I was even born. When I went to the ninja academy in Konoha no one thought, that I would be a great ninja! My grades were pretty average, nothing too good, but nothing too bad either.", Yato narrated.

"So, you said you got kicked out of Konoha. Why?", the redhead suddenly asked, much to Yato's surprise.

"Well, I own a special Doujutsu, which only members of the Ganan clan possessed. Back in time, I couldn't handle it. I didn't know how to activate it, I didn't know how to control it. So, it happened one night, when I got attacked by a masked man. I didn't know who he was, or what he wanted. The only thing I know is, that I was in deep fear and I didn't know what to do. Back then I had bad chakra-control and I literally couldn't perform a single Ninjutsu. My Taijutsu was pretty bad as well. The attacker pinned me to the floor. I can't explain what exactly happened afterwards, since I got no recollection of those few moments. The only thing I do know, is that after whatever I did, the body of the masked man lay lifeless before me, completely dismembered. An elder person, with a bandaged right eye, black cloak and a frightening aura who watched the scenario, called out for the Hokage instantly, screaming it was an emergency. I couldn't run away, I was too shocked by the view. I was a little kid, I've never seen a dead body before.", Yato gulped, "So a special troop of ANBU-Ninjas escorted me to the Hokages mansion..."

"ANBU?" Tayuya threw in.

"Yes, that's a special force of Jonin in Konoha.", he explained, "You mustn't know much more about them. When I arrived at the mansion and stood there in front of the Hokages desk. I was awed, because I thought 'It's the Hokage, he's an authority figure, I must respect him and so on'. This elderly witness portrayed the situation. Suddenly I could sense a strange chakra floating through the room. I couldn't sense from where it came and what it does, but I could sense it. My serendipity for chakra was always my best skill. I am absolutely convinced, that this man with that strange aura did something, though I can't proof it. The third generation Hokage decided, that this jutsu I used, without any purpose, was too dangerous and as long I ain't able to handle it, I am not allowed to stay in Konohagakure.", Yato's voice got filled with a little bit of sadness, "Later then, a raged mob shouted after me! Calling me a monster and murderer. I didn't feel welcomed anymore, so I didn't turn back yet. Although, I mastered that Doujutsu of mine by now. I had no family that could've shown me, how to use it, back then. My hole clan got wiped out by the attack of the nine-tailed. Only my grandma survived, but it was because, she was the oldest living clan-member and she had not the physical condition to fight and she wasn't a born Ganan, so she didn't own that Doujutsu of ours, which we simply called the Ganan Kekkei Genkai."

"I heard about something called Kekkei Gankai before", Tayuya tried to remember.

"It's called Genkai, not Gankei. A Kekkei Genkai usually is a genetic tendency, that allows you, to use special techniques, like the Sharingan from the Uchiha-clan for example.", Yato explained.

"Uchiha, huh. We, meaning the Oto-quartet, were supposed to bring this little Uchiha brat to Orochimaru. He was his wished vessel. Maybe because of this strange Shuringan", Tayuya now joined the conversation more active.

"Sharingan.", Yato corrected.

"Whatever!", she answered.

"So, you want to tell me something about you now?", the Ganan asked.

"Fine!", she responded annoyed, now giving up on his reoccurring question, "I am Tayuya, I don't know what my last name is and I now almost nothing about my past. I got some blurry memories, but nothing clear. All I know is, that I was supposed to grow up in Kirigakure, the land of water. Something I can remember is, that I was playing around on a misty day out in the forest, playing on my flute and creating some Genjutsus, when Orochimaru found me and gave me a possibility. He wanted to give my life sense…" Tayuya started to remember.

"You were able to cast Genjutsu already? You seem to be quite young to me.", Yato asked, ripping off the dead rabbits' arm and putting it on a stick, to cook it over the fire he made.

"I am fourteen and yes, I guess. As I said, I don't have a clear memory of anything in my past!", she answered.

"Here.", Yato called, tossing her a stick with the cooked mutton on it, "Eat something!" Tayuya reached out for her food, unsure if she could bite into it or if she had to do anything with it before. She simply took a bit and was amazed by its taste. "I know, it's not the best flesh to eat, but it's decent and easy to get.", Tayuya ignored his statement, because she enjoyed the taste-explosion in her mouth. She couldn't think of anything she ate before, with a taste that good. She was used to that disgusting mush she was supposed to eat in Orochimarus dungeon. The young Ganan was happy to see, that she finally seemed to be a little more open-minded now.


	3. Seperation

**It's been a while, I know. But due to global problems *cough* I guess I have quite a bit time for this now. Honestly, I'm happy to be back at it and hopefully I'll be diligent ^^**

* * *

It's been two days now, that Tayuya had to come along with Yato. She slowly started to enjoy his presence. He was such an evenly character, that some of that inner balance rubbed off on her. However, she still was kind of annoyed by the fact, that she wasn't fully recovered. The red-haired, young girl could barely walk a few steps per day. "Man, how long do I need to walk properly again?"

"Hard to say. I mean, when I healed you, I had to reconstruct the hole bone complex in your legs. Your body is not fully used to the 'new' bones yet. It could take up to seven days until you'll be able to walk again.", the young Ganan estimated.

"SEVEN FREAKIN' DAYS?!", she freaked out.

"Would've been easier, if you just beat those two earlier.", he answers tauntingly.

"There is no way I'll be able to stand you for seven days, Kami!", Tayuya whined.

"For now, we should focus on your walking.", Yato said with a warm smile. Suddenly a loud snarl rang out. "And maybe on your hunger.", both started to laugh.

xXx

A few days passed and Tayuya was able to walk again. She went down to a little lake to take a bath. Yato was preparing a campfire to fry some raw flesh. "Turn away, Peeper!"

Although wasn't even trying to peep, he turns around as told and made no additional comment. Tayuya slipped into her old, yet battered clothes. "You can turn around again!"

"Here, take some meat.", he tossed her a stick with a piece of deer.

"Thank you! You liked what you see?", she asked provocative.

"What do you mean?", he asked, really not knowing what she was on about.

"Naaa, come on! Don't play dumb! I know you were watching me!", she taunted.

"I wasn't!", he countered and twitched his right eyebrow.

"You men are all the same, pervert!", she dissed.

"You sound like, you want somebody to peep on you, who's perverted?!", he defended and grinned on his comment.

"Yes, of course!", she burst out in laughter. After a little moment of silence, she started to explain: "Listen, we won't be sleeping together this night!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you. Thanks for healing me and stuff, but I gotta get back to Orochimaru now."

Yato couldn't believe what he just heard: "You want... WHAT?", he shook his head in disbelief.

"You heard right.", she answered with a darkened face.

"What do you want from him, if you get back?", he asked skeptically.

"Well, I'll have to excuse myself for failing my mission. I hope that he'll forgive me and-"

"And then what? Give you back a part of his power, which destroys your body?", he cut her off.

"Well-", she wanted to start.

"Listen Tayuya, if you turn back and head to one of his quarters, you'll be a dead person. Orochimaru is rigorous. I never heard from any person, that he forgave something or anything at all. You aren't special to him. He's a jutsu-collector and is only interested in your skills. You as a person are worthless to him!", Yato started to get a bit emotional.

"Look, you can't understand!", she justifies herself.

"No, I can't. Explain it to me!"

She sighed annoyed: "As far as I can remember, I never saw any sense in life. You may think he's a bad person and maybe you ain't wrong with that opinion, but he gave it to me, and my return will be a sign of loyalty and thankfulness."

"Oof!" Yato was negatively flashed by her statement. "You can't be serious!", he couldn't believe her it.

"I'm absolutely serious", she answered stone-faced.

"He won't give you any sense back. You can't have a meaning in life if you're dead! I really don't want to sound pushy, but I'd recommend you stay with me at first.", he said, trying to sooth himself.

"Aha... stay with you... why would I? It's not like you're able to give my life meaning either. You're a wild-kid, out in the forests of Konoha, counting clouds the hole day!"

"Maybe, but you really believe that's all I'm doing?", he questioned.

"Whatever, kiddo!"

"I won't let you go!", he mocked.

"Ay, I'm not really sorry if I might hurt ya feelings, brat, but I honestly can't stand you...", she lied, "... and I've got enough of you after these seven days. This won't work! Plus there is nothing you can help me out with!", she clarified heavy with meaning. Yato was deeply hurt by her words. He held back his tears and lowered his voice in a serious tone.

"So, then go! Feel free! The forest here is dangerous, there are a lot of roaming Nukenins out there. Some of them type A-rank.", he warned, "I won't be there to safe you!"

"Pffft, don't be silly, I'm able to take care of myself!", Tayuya, now tired of the discussion stood up and made her path away from their little camping spot.

xXx

The sun was about to set, and the redhead was traveling through the forests for maybe about two hours and a half. She didn't have a lot of knowledge about this place. Everything seemed so similar. Sometimes she was wondering if she was walking in circles. Suddenly an evil laugh was audible. She stopped walking for a few moments, but when she turned around and saw there was nothing. She then turned her eyes towards the sky, only to realize that it wasn't there anymore and instead was replaced by blurry colors. _Shit!_

"What is this little thingy doing out here?", a strange voice asked.

"Maybe she's collecting some flowers, Ide!", another voice said.

_What is going on here? _The girl asked herself in her mind.

"No Tomore, I believe she wants to play out here outside, haha", a third voice added.

"But Omoha, isn't it really dangerous out here in the forest?", the supposedly second voice, which must belong to Tomore asked.

_They're making fun of me!_ Tayuya realized. "Get out of your hiding spots and fight me like men, cowards!"

"Oh, she's such a tough girl! What a brave woman!", the first voice, apperantly Ide, taunted in a gay-sounding manner.

"Shall we?", one of the voices asked. Without a following answer, the blurry colors vanished and Tayuya was able to see the sky again.

_Genjutsu, I see. _She stayed cool, totally convinced, that she could handle the situation. Her right hand already placed on her back-case to reach out for her flute. A black silhouette came from above and landed right in front of her, causing a little quake. The man wore a light-brown vest with a tight black shirt under it, emphasizing his strong abs and muscles underneath. He also wore neutral gray trousers, his face hidden by a straw hat.

"Idemaru, Keeper of the black star!" Another shadow-sculpture landed behind her to the left.

"Tomore, Keeper of the white star!" Tomore was also straw-hatted and wore a standard gray pants. His torso was covered by an over-sized black shirt and he had a dazzling white cape. The last figure was landing behind her to the right.

"Omoha, Keeper of the gray star." The man wore nothing special. It was more like he was engulfed by a dark grey sheet, which covered his whole body. It went from his shoulders, down to the floor.

"What do you want from me?", Tayuya asked, starting to get nervous. (At that, all three of them fell into hollering laugher) All three started laughing, which caused her to become even more unsettled.

"Three man in the forest, surrounding a cute, little girl? What could they possibly want from this unaccompanied and defenseless girl?"

* * *

**Ouch! Seems like things are getting spiced up now. ^^ I hope you had fun with it, I think it's a little shorter than the others, but I need my time to get back into it, sooooooo... this is my excuse! Skål!**


End file.
